


Azula always lies

by Nande_chan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Azula always lied and when she said that Zuko was going to like it, he knew that everything would end badly.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Azula always lies

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and so if you find a mistake and want to tell me, I'd be grateful.

She moved like a cat. A cat that left ashes of everything it had burned. Red lips, as blazing wood, and dark hair, as the coal that fuelled the fire.

“Zuzu,” she whispered.

“Zuzu, come here,” she said again when Zuko ignored her and went straight to the garden. “Oh, Zuzu, why are you ignoring me?” She insisted and this time she looked at him with the twisted expression that she was so fond of using.

Zuko tried to go away, but couldn’t avoid to play her game and stay where he was. He was weak and she knew just how to handle him.

“Don’t you want to practice and find out if this time you can beat me?” She said and approached him, one step at the time until there was only a foot of distance between them. “If you manage to hit me at least once, I might even consider giving you a prize,” her lips were next to Zuko’s left ear. “A prize that, I assure you, you’re gonna like,” she finished as her eyes checked Zuko’s body up and down and stopped at his crotch.

Zuko didn’t react. When she was like this, it was better to think of anything else and try not to worsen the situation. It didn’t matter how promising Azula’s voice was because Azula always lied. He held onto that thought, Azula always lied, and if for once she was sincere, it would be worse.

“Come on, Zuzu. There are things to do, things that maybe you won’t want to do, but you’re gonna like.”

He couldn’t like anything that had something to do with Azula.

_Azula always lied._

But she walked away and went into the palace. Even though Zuko’s conscience told him not to follow her, he couldn’t help it. He was like a dog, running after the smell of the cat that wanted to bite.

He went through many rooms, hoping not to see any servant that could notice him following his sister with a small bulge in his trousers. Because Azula always achieved that, always made him feel excited as well as miserable. If he thought of her as family, not only biologically speaking, more than miserable, he’d feel as if he bore all the sins in the world.

Fortunately, they were more enemies than siblings.

He lost sight of Azula for a while and when he saw her again, she was standing against the door of his room. Waiting for him.

“Zuzu, if you were so kind to open the door…”

There was no way to refuse.

Zuko sighed, entered into the room after her and closed the door. He thought they’d finish soon. She’d push him against the bed, come close and look at him accusingly. She’d mock him and probably mention their father. If she was feeling especially spiteful, then she’d touch his groin. Finally, she’d go. He’d be alone, regretting everything at the rhythm of his right hand’s movements.

It was torture. And even so, he was powerless against her.

But this time was different.

Azula pushed him against the bed, straddled him and kissed him.

The kiss was aggressive, demanding, violent. She kissed him as if she wanted to take out his spirit to bite him and smash it. She kissed him until he was breathless, until almost suffocate him.

She ended the kiss and without saying anything, she got up and went straight to the door.

“Did you see, Zuko? I told you that you were gonna like it,” she paused and looked at him. “If you behave, perhaps next time I’ll do something you are going to like even more,” she said and left.

Zuko was still, lying on the bed, watching the ceiling. He felt more excited and miserable than ever before. 

No, he didn’t like it. He hated it.

And he, just like Azula, always lied.


End file.
